


My Best Friend's Bedding

by elaine



Series: Ships in the Night [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Series: Ships in the Night, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Safe inside, Ray and Ben still have problems sleeping. This story is a sequel toDances with Snakes.





	My Best Friend's Bedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Ships  
in the Night: My Best Friend's Bedding

# Ships in the Night 

### part eight: My Best Friend's Bedding

It was late... almost ten pm... Ben sighed in the darkness and looked over to where Ray was sleeping soundly in the other bed. At least there WERE two beds in the small cabin, even if they were in the same room. He didn't ever again want to suffer the way he had when he'd shared Ray's bed while his apartment was being fumigated.  
  
He was beginning to wonder if it might have been a mistake to bring Ray out here, where they were completely alone. Alone together. He didn't really regret it, but it was a little difficult at times, and he hadn't been sleeping well. Today he'd gone on a long walk with Dief in the hope of wearing himself out, but it didn't seem to have worked very well.  
  
When they'd retired, he'd lain awake for what seemed like hours, his mind raging with lustful thoughts, until he'd decided in desperation to go for a swim in the lake. Perhaps the cold water would have the effect the Reverend had always said it would... Well, it hadn't.  
  
He'd crept back into the cabin, dripping wet, because in his haste he'd forgotten to take his towel with him. If Ray had woken, it could have been VERY embarrassing... He'd managed to dry himself quickly and slip back into his longjohns. It had amazed him, actually, that Ray hadn't woken. Now, although he still couldn't sleep, he comforted himself that at least he didn't need to worry about waking Ray with his, um... nocturnal activities... well, as long as he was reasonably quiet.  
  
Ever since that first night, when Ray had had a nightmare... Ben stifled a moan at the memory of the damp cloth clinging to Ray's groin... the way his long, beautiful fingers had plucked furtively at the cloth. Ohhh, dear... the bed creaked a little with his movements, but a quick glance at Ray satisfied Ben that he was still sleeping soundly. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his longjohns and began to stoke his nipple idly...

*

"...nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine ...ten thousand!" Ray whispered the number triumphantly under breath. He'd decided to take no chances after the shock Benny had given him that first night. He'd woken when Benny had gone outside half an hour before, and at first he'd wondered if Benny had been sleep-walking, or something. He'd soon discovered that 'or something' had been the closest to the truth. He'd watched from the cabin window as Benny walked down to the lake, and had seriously considered running to the rescue, but Benny sure didn't LOOK like he was sleep-walking...  
  
His heart had nearly stopped beating when he'd seen Benny strip off his longjohns and stride into the water. He'd dived for his binoculars, but of course, they weren't infra-red and he hadn't been able to see a thing. Still, it had been worth the wait when Benny had finally come back to the cabin, buck naked. Ray smiled reminiscently.  
  
By the time Benny had come into the cabin, Ray was snuggled down in his bedding, to all appearances fast asleep. With enormous self control, he'd waited until Benny had settled into bed, not even trying to catch a glimpse of Benny as he'd moved around searching for his towel. Then he'd started counting.  
  
Benny must be asleep by now, surely... Ray had heard him moving restlessly for a while, then silence, broken by the occasional sigh and rustle of bedding. He thought that if he had to wait even a moment longer, he'd explode. Cautiously, as though Benny could somehow sense what he was doing, he began to unbutton his longjohns.

*

It didn't take much to get him going... the image of Benny's naked pale body, getting closer and closer, until he could almost see... oh, Geez... he slid his hand inside his longjohns.

*

He plucked at the taut bud of his nipple ...Ray's body, long and lean and sexy in the softly clinging red cloth... 

*

...the small dark patch at Benny's groin, with just a hint of pale flesh in the dimness.... he moaned softly into the pillow, enjoying the delicious ache of his balls.

*

oh, dear... those long slender fingers, so close to the damp cloth moulded over what was certainly an impressive... ohhh.... he bit his lower lip to stop himself moaning aloud.

*

A slow firm stroke on his cock... a pale body gleaming in the moonlight, droplets of water trickling down the broad chest.... the feel of chilled wet skin against his own...

*

...a hot mouth plundering his, while long agile fingers pleasured him... the burning heat of Ray's cock against his own.... he hastily unfastened the lower buttons and took himself, quite literally, in hand... oh dear....

*

Faster... faster... his hand pumped furiously. ...Benny's head thrown back, a look of ecstasy crossing his perfect features as he cried out his lover's name... oh yeah... ohhh yeah... _OOOHHHH YEAH_!

*

Ray... writhing against him, wild with uninhibited desire... the tickle of Ray's delightful chest hair against his own bare skin... oh... ohhh, Ray... _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_...

*

Across the cabin, Dief raised his head suddenly. There was a quiet moan from Ray's bed, well muffled by the pillow, and a gentle rustling of the bedding. On the other side, Ben rolled over onto his back and laced his fingers across his chest, a satisfied smile on his face. Dief grumbled under his breath, to no obvious effect, then dropped his muzzle to rest on his paws. Humans were very strange.  
  



End file.
